Misunderstandings
by Blind Fool
Summary: There are reasons why your supposed to not make false assumptions when you don't know the full story. The gang hear Kagome and Sesshomaru making dirty sounds and make false assumptions, what were they really doing in there? ONESHOT!


Just a funny, little one shot I thought I'd throw out there! Now some of you may recognize this from a movie called "Look Who's Talking" When I saw this scene I couldn't help but think it would be hilarious if the same thing happened to the gang! Sooo here it is!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Misunderstandings<span>**

It was very unusual. It was just something that didn't happen everyday. The groups newest member, for the time being, was Sesshomaru. As expected he was quite the quiet travel companion. So Kagome just had to try to get him to talk by becoming his friend, because Kagome liked making friends with everyone. Sesshomaru merely ignored her like he did everyone else.

Today was diffident though. In the middle of one of Kagome's sentence he pulled her away and shoved her in a room. Everyone's thoughts were then same.

**Poor Kagome, she's gonna get 'the threat.'**

They all figured he was going to just threat her with her life if she didn't cease her irritating actions towards him, so they paid is almost no mind, almost. They set about resuming their daily chores and waited for the two to come out. Shippo and Kirara went off to play in the meadow and everything was fine, that is until it happened. InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango approached the door and listened in.

Kagome: Oh bring it on I can take you!

Sesshomaru: Foolish human. Fine.

Kagome:*Grunt* Hey go easy on me I- owww!

Sesshomaru: What is it, do you regret your actions.

Kagome: N-No its just that-

Sesshomaru: Sit.

Kagome: Hey don't order me around like I'm a-

Sesshomaru:*Growl* It will make it easier for the both of us.

Kagome: Oh...

Sesshomaru: Hold still!

Kagome: Ah~

Sesshomaru: Just a bit more...

Kagome: My god...yah~

Sesshomaru: Stop moving human! It wont go in right if you do!

Kagome: Hey this happens to hurt oka- Ah~

Sesshomaru:...*Grunt*...There.

Kagome: *Sigh* Look at the size of that thing, its-its huge! I don't think I've ever had one that big in me in my life.

Sesshomaru: It will do you well to not hold it like that-

The three outside the door couldn't take it anymore and bust into the room. "KAGOME!" they all said simultaneously, faces beet red.

Sesshomaru and Kagome loooked at the three that bust into the room suddenly,"Yeah, whats up?" answered Kagome.

"What the hell do you think your doing to her ya bastard! I told you to keep your fuckin hands off her-" InuYasha was silenced when Kagome held up her finger.

"A splinter." she said innocently.

"B-But you- and the- we heard you- WHAT?" shuddered Sango.

"Yes we heard it all s-so clearly, I could have sworn you..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'A SPLINTER' WE ALL HEARD YOU GUYS..." his face began to match the color of his fire rat haori.

"Well first of all...SIT!" she shouted to InuYasha,"You don't have to scream I'm right freakin here! Second of all what happened was when he brought me in here he threatened me with my life to stop my actions in befriending him because we would never want to have to depend on such a weak human as myself, which I'm not!" she turned to Sesshomaru and glared at him for a moment and turned back,"So I challenged him and he chose swords so we took the wooden swords and I was like 'Bring it on I can take you!' buuuut obviously I can't. He's a master swordsmen and I don't know squat about swords so it was unfair, anyways when he swung at me the sword went down and I got a really big splinter in my finger. He helped me get it out."

"I don't know what you sick minded people thought we were doing but obviously it wasn't it." said Sesshomaru.

Kagome fiddled around with her tank top for a moment before zipping up her black jacket half way,"Well Sango, we'd better get dinner started." She sighed as she got up and straightened out her skinny jeans.

"You mean to say..." Sango trailed off.

"That this was all just..." Miroku trailed off.

"A misunderstanding!" said InuYasha.

Everyone sighed and walked out of the room except for Sesshomaru. He watched as Kagome bent down to tie the laces of her so called Converse, she had quite the figure he had to admit. Then she sat down and began to created a fire, she leaned forward and he got an almost perfect view of her 'bra' and smirked.

_'Now then what if I made everyone's assumptions true.'_ he stood up and walked towards the woods and said he'd be back momentarily. He replayed the sounds she made when he was pulling the splinter out and noted they did sound rather arousing, when he was far enough from the camp he jumped into a thick tree and undid his hakama to release some of the tightness it was causing. The things that strange human did to him...

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's it folks and yes Sesshomaru was doing naughty things...c: I couldn't help myself!

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
